Warner School
is a ongoing comic series published by both IDW Publishing and DC Comics, being served as a sister, but "started from scratch" comic series to Cartoon Network: CN School. The first three issues were released on December 5, 2018. The comic's success led to a 15-issue miniseries prequel, titled Hanna-Barbera School and a television series, titled Warner @ The School. Synopsis Fifteen (seventeen in the remainder of the comics) Warner Bros. characters force themselves to go to school when their star license has been expired. Characters Main/Students *'Bugs Bunny' - an internationally famous rabbit who has been forced to go back to school in order to get his star license back. Despite his break-up with Lola, he believes that friendship is more important than being searching for another girl to date. *'Daffy Duck' - Bugs' crazy but somehow arrogant and egocentric best friend who prefers to party and pull pranks rather than study, but ironically, he's pretty intelligent. He is the Rigby of the comic. *'Ashton Paintders' - a Face Paint teen girl who loves to hang out with her friends while also knowing that studying is more important. She hates being called Juicy Lips. *'Scooby-Doo' - a hungry and cowardly Great Dane who is Shaggy's pet dog. *'Flappy McFinger' - a dove/finger who wants to be a flying airracer when he grows up. *'Tom Cat' - a cat who commonly chases Jerry. He is the Chicken (and also Rigby) of the comic. *'Jeffery Morrison / Howler' - a young adult who has the ability to turn into a werewolf after being bitten by a strange wolf. *'The Naga' - a snake with arms who is one of Howler's arch enemies. *'Bunnicula' - a vampire rabbit who sucks vegetable juice, gaining powers. He can talk through his thoughts. He is also revealed to be short-tempered. He is also shown to be sweet as well, as he told Alexis that he loves her as a friend. *'Barney Rubble' - a caveman who is Fred's best friend. He is one of the football players. *'Croc' - an adventurous crocodile being raised by Gobbos. He is also the leader of the football team "Warner Eagles". *'Halie Seymour' - a teenage girl who is cute, smart, (at times) short tempered and very sensitive. *'Alexis Doll' - a teenage girl who is very sweet but sensitive. *'Snoopy' - a beagle who is Charlie Brown's pet. In this comic, he can speak. *'Quick Draw McGraw' - an anthromorphic horse sheriff. *'Miranda Phillips' - a teenage girl who joins the students in the second volume. *'Lillyan Nichols' - a teenage girl with a identity of The Monal, which she quit when she learned that her star license expired. Appeared sometime in the second issue. Supporting/staff *'Principal Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - the principal of the Warner School. **'Vice Principal Evelynn Rodriguez' - the vice principal of the Warner School. She commonly annoys Collin. **'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - three siblings who are Collin's assistants. *'Dr. Squidbad' - a squid professor who is the Science teacher. *'Porky Pig' - a pig who is the English teacher. He considers Bugs and Daffy as his favorite students. *'Officer Spike' - a bulldog who is the main officer of the school and is also Tom's aide, much to his dismayal. *'TBD '- a TBD who is the Art teacher. *'Scales' - a Red Scale Dragon who is the Music teacher. *'Superintendent Utonium' - a scientist and the creator of The Powerpuff Girls and the superintendent of the school. He is loved by all students and teachers, except for Dr. Squidbad. **'Stonekeeper' - a elderly yeti who is one of the Warner Board of Education members. **'Vlad Dracula' - a dracula who is one of the Warner Board of Education members. **'The Red Knight' - a red knight who is one of the Warner Board of Education members. **'Max Tennyson' - a elderly man who is one of the Warner Board of Education members. **'Pigeon Toady' - a pigeon who is one of the Warner Board of Education members. *'Migo' - a Yeti who is the principal of Warner Elementary School. **'Meechee' - a beautiful Yeti who is Migo's wife and is the vice principal of Warner Elementary School. *'Sylvester Pussycat' - a tuxedo cat who is the gym teacher. *'Tweety Bird' - a cute canary who is Sylvester's assistant. *'Foghorn Leghorn' - a loud-mouthed rooster who is one of the officers of the school. *'Yogi Bear' - a bear who is the literature/poetry teacher. He is one of the teachers that has a specific favorite student; in his case, it is Halie. *'Boo-Boo Bear' - a young bear who is Yogi's assistant. *'Fred Rogers' - a teenager who teaches mystery class. *'Fred Flintstone' - a caveman who is Barney's best friend. He is the picture taker of the school. *'Mumm-Ra' - an undead evil sorcerer who is the detention teacher. *'Lion-O' - TBD. He is a guidance counselor. *'Mr. Slate' - a caveman who is the school's librarian. *'Shaggy Rogers' - a hungry kid who is Mr. Slate's assistant. *'Yosemite Sam' - a bandit who is the lunch guy. According to Quick Draw, he is actually a good chef, making good school lunch and making them fancy. *'Droopy' - a dog who is the Math teacher. *'Snorky' - an elephant who is the bus driver. *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' - a doctor who is the History teacher. *'Chester' - a cat who is the Drama teacher. He is also the football coach. Students consider him as the best teacher in the whole school. *'Hello Nurse' - a nurse who works at the school's nurse. *'Thaddeus J. Plotz and Ralph the Guard' - two workers who work as janitors. *'Jerry Mouse' - a mouse who is the Career teacher. Tom is jealous of him because he found a job and Tom is a student. *'Unikitty' - a unicorn/cat hybrid who is the kindergarten teacher at Warner Elementary School. Others/Other Students/Other Characters *'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's girlfriend. *'Petunia Pig' - Porky's girlfriend. *'Granny' - Sylvester and Tweety's owner. *'Mack '- an armadillo who is Lola's new boyfriend. At first, Bugs depised him, then in a later issue, they became good friends. *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' former girlfriend and Mack's new girlfriend. *'Carrot and Baylie' - rabbits who are the children of Lola and Mack in the future. They are one of the characters created exclusively for the comic. *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - Bugs and Lola's protegés. Following their break-up, Bugs assumed the sole mentorship of both. *'Hat Monster '- a hat monster who turns people into monsters. *'Abigail Johnson' - a teenage girl who is the most beautiful girl at the Warner School and has a love interest in Flappy McFinger, being also short-tempered, so you don't wanna mess with her. *'Mr. Director' - a mentally insane film director who occasionally comes to annoy anyone (mainly Daffy) with his nonsensical ideas. *'Richardson Roves' - a corrupt billionare who tried to buy the school to turn into a factory, but failed. After his defeat, he ended up losing all of his money to Green decides. *'Creepy Guy' - a creepy guy who stalks the school. He is one of the characters created exclusively for the comic. *'Bosko' - the first Looney Tune who returns in a more monstrous form out to turn the school into ink. *'Luck' - ''a Bonga who is the leader of ''The Face Paint'nimal Gang. *'Michael Strange' - a teenage boy who was Miranda's ex-boyfriend. The creators confirmed that they broke with each other, but not because of the star license. He is currently dating TBD. *'Bigfoot '- a bigfoot who is the football coach of one of Warner School's rival team. Despite leading the rival football team, he is very friendly and has a warm heart, as he and his team accepted their defeat. *'Demonic' - a demon creature who disguised himself as Baby Mikey to trick the ghosts into doing something horrible. After his defeat by Halie, he is brought back to life as a demonic ghost to get revenge on Halie, only for him to be defeated by Miranda. Issues Every volume lasted for 30 issues and a new issue releases every week. Volume 1 #'The Tour of Warner School' - 12/05/2018 - After discovering that their star license has expired, the thirteen Warner Bros. stars force themselves to go to a school. (This is the longest issue to date) #'/The First Day of School/' - 12/05/2018 - The gang goes to school. #'TBD' - 12/05/2018 - TBD #'The Huge Project' - 12/12/2018 - Otto Scratchansniff assigns the students a project for the week. #'/That Kiss/' - 12/19/2018 - It's Valentines Day and in an attempt to get a lot of kisses, Barney Rubble opens a kissing booth for a fundraiser. #'Studying Problem' - 12/26/2018 - Halie becomes busy studying for a Science test, but she ends up facing some distractions that would... ruin her memorizations. #'Daffy's Detention!' - 01/02/2019 - After pulling a prank on Porky Pig, Daffy is sent to detention. (NOTE: This is the first time that Daffy went to detention) #'/Hey! My Homework!/' - 01/09/2019 - Halie notices that her homeworks has been separated everywhere and it is due the next morning, so Halie has to find all of her homework before she gets a F in all of her homeworks. #'/Mystic Trip/' - 01/16/2019 - Otto Scratchansniff takes the students on a field trip to the legenday Mystic Falls. #'Plagiarism Problems' - 01/23/2019 - The students are assigned an essay for the monday that is due on Monday. After Halie gets done with a really good essay, Daffy copies Halie's essay... without her permission and her knowledge. However, when Yogi tells her that he noticed that Daffy copied her essay, Halie becomes OUTRAGED and will teach Daffy a very honorable lesson. (NOTE: This is the second time that Daffy went to detention) #'Warner Sisters' - 01/30/2019 - The mysterious three girl sisters steal the students' school supplies, so Halie and Bunnicula must find them. #'Snoopy's Problem' - 02/06/2019 - (reserved for GreenGrass) #'/Quick Draw's Picture Day Problem/' - 02/13/2019 - Today is Picture Day and Quick Draw needs to look nice for pictures, but Daffy wants to ruin Quick Draw to make him embarassing for Picture Day. (NOTE: This is the third time that Daffy went to detention; although it was not shown, it was confirmed by a writer) #'Football Croc' - 02/20/2019 - Croc and a few students decides to become football players. #'For Snoring Out Loud!' - 02/27/2019 - TBD #'Some Assistance Required' - 03/06/2019 - Collin, needing assistants after he is having trouble organizing his stuff, decides to hire Yakko, Wakko and Dot as his assistants. Will he get used to them? #'The Best Play Yet' - 03/13/2019 - Chester lets Snoopy direct a play, but his recent attitude is hurting some of the students' feelings. Then, realizing he was a jerk, Snoopy gives up, guilty. #(reserved for GreenGrass) #'Visit to Elementary' - 03/20/2019 - Bugs, Halie, Alexis and Snoopy decides to take a field trip with Collin to an elementary school to help for a festival. #'Bad Future' - 03/27/2019 - The students decide to go to the future, but Bugs discovers something shocking. #issue featuring Dragon Mania Adventures - 04/03/2019 - TBD. #'How About a Game of Dodgebrawling?!' - 04/10/2019 - Naga challenges Howler for a game of Dodgebrawling after Howler accidentally shoves Naga in the mud. #'Something Isn't Right' - 04/17/2019 - Halie and Howler become suspicious of the teacher's recent attitudes, turns out it was the hat that are turning them evil. #'Juicy Lips' - 04/24/2019 - TBD #'Crybaby... Alexis?!' - 05/01/2019 - TBD #'Science Invention' - 05/08/2019 - Croc decides to enter a Science Fest contest that Dr. Squidbad is hosting. #'/Teacher Detention/' - 05/15/2019 - After throwing a book at one of the students, Dr. Squidbad has to go to detention. Will he try to escape detention? #'Homecoming!' - 05/22/2019 - Today is Homecoming, and Croc and his team are so excited, but homecoming could be a disaster when a pack of mischievous squirrels running to school to ruin the special day. #'Alexis Doll the Cute President' - 05/29/2019 - Alexis Doll volunteers to become the class president of Warner School, but Croc wants to be a president as well. #'Ink School' - 06/05/2019 - Bosko returns but decides to control the school in his own twisted vision and controls almost everyone, so Alexis, Snoopy, Vice Prinicipal Evelynn, Chester and Scales (being the only ones not affected) must stop him. (Note: this is the scariest issue yet) Volume 2 #'Warner Gala' - 07/08/09/10/11/12/??/2019 - Warner School hosts a gala, and the students are excited to go, but Alexis does not have a date, but Croc is really interested in going with her. #'A New Student' - Miranda Phillips, revealing that her license just expired, decides to join Warner School. #'Warner School’s Disastrous Field Trip! '- The fun field trip that the students are planning turns into a dangerous, but adventurous field trip when a pack of bears roam the buses. #'Scales' Story' - During an unexpected lockdown, Scales decides to tell a story to the Warner School students. #'Fired' - After an unsettling fight, Principal Collin fires both Porky Pig, Otto Scratchansniff and Dr. Squidbad. When the students realize that Mr. Director is behind all of this, they must help them get their jobs back and show Collin proof. #'Warner X CN: Team Up!' - The Warner School students discover a portal to a new dimension, which turns out to be the CN School. The students must team up with the CN School students and Aku when a mysterious, corrupted billionare plans to close down the school and turn it into a work place after they lost a deal to him. #'Exams' - The students are forced to take exams, but they are going to be rewarded with a pizza party if they succeed, but those who fail... have to stay in detention for the rest of the week. #'Crying Miranda' - TBD. #(reserved for GreenGrass) #'School Luncheon' - Yosemite Sam puts his expert cooking skills to a test when Superintendent Utonium and the other Warner Board of Education members is invited by Principal Collin to a luncheon. (NOTE: This is the first time that the students don't appear) #debut issue #'Nerdy Ashton' - After making an excellent grade on a Science test, Ashton Paintders turns into an adorable nerd. #'One Ditch Means Trouble... BIG TIME!' - Daffy Duck skips detention, which makes Principal Collin REALLY mad, and forces him to clean the whole school up for the weekend... but things get really bad when Daffy decides to make a big mess, so Collin and the students must stop him. #Paint related Television adaption See Warner @ The School. Prequel Main article: Hanna-Barbera School Archtive Partners, due to the comic's success, expressed interest in doing a Warner School prequel, potientally setting it as Hanna-Barbera School, before it was destroyed. As it was a prequel, some of the Hanna-Barbera students in the series only appear as other characters and the HB teachers are actually students. Later, it was soon confirmed as a 15-issue mini series. The comic is confirmed to be set in the 1993. Gallery Chester (Warner School).png|Chester (teaches: Drama) Droopy (Warner School).png|Droopy (teaches: Math) Trivia *'Running Gag:' the other Warner School students and teachers often introduce themselves, but one character says they know each other. *'Running Gag 2:' Mr. Director randomly comes to annoy the students with his nonsensical ideas as he acts somehow as a stalker towards Daffy. *This comic series shares similarities to Cartoon Network: CN School because: **Both are mainly set in the school. **Both have students that are stars (except that the CN students were forced while the WB students forced themselves) **Though unlike Cartoon Network: CN School: ***This series doesn't have much violence, though still has darker issues. ***This series doesn't have lots of Ren and Stimpy-esque close-ups. ***The students live in the school domes (with every unique rooms for every student) where CN School still had students living in their homes. ***The school even sends teachers to detention, although it marks a reference to The Amazing World of Gumball episode, The Boombox. *Like Cartoon Network: CN School, there will be some Cartoon Network characters. **However, this is started from scratch aside from CN School. ***This can be easily implied because while in CN School where Bugs is the superintendent, Bugs here is a student with Professor Utonium being the superintendent. **The creator also confirmed that this is set in an another dimension across from the CN School dimension. **Although, there were rumors that this was a prequel to Cartoon Network: CN School. Both creators confirmed it was false. *Yogi Bear, Porky Pig, TBD, TBD, TBD and TBD both has specific favorite students. *The students and Collin (despite having just a tie and glasses) are the only ones that are still wearing their normal outfits. *Licensed characters other than Snoopy, Unikitty and the Dragon Mania Adventures characters were planned to appear, but were scrapped to focus more on Warner Bros. characters. **Although, the creators do have plans to add Mobs to the comic. **The creators and Warner Bros. were given permission by Sony to include Snoopy. *Warner School is confirmed to take place in 2020. **Before the prequel was announced, it was unknown what the year was exactly. After the prequel was announced, it is now confirmed that this takes place in 2020. *According to one of the creators of the comic, there are characters that were either scrapped and still appeared, but got new jobs. **Mark Thomas was originally going to be a History teacher. He was scrapped and was replaced by Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. They are considering on adding him in one issue during Volume 2. **Collin was planned to be a student while Bugs was planned to be the principal, but the creators thought that having Collin as the principal and Bugs being a student would be quite funny, so they sticked to that. **Chester and Yogi Bear were both originally planned to have their jobs swapped, meaning that Chester was tended to teach literature and Yogi was tended to teach drama. **Meechee was planned to be the nurse of the school. **Bosko was originally not supposed to appear. **Charlotte Painex was planned to be the new student, but for an unknown reason, she was scrapped and was then replaced with Miranda Phillips. **Howler and Naga were not planned to be added from the beginning at first, instead being staff members. Then, the creators decided that they are better off being students, so they sticked to that. **Unikitty was planned to be one of the students. The idea was scrapped, and Unikitty becomes a kindergarten teacher. *In advertisements, every students has nicknames. **Bugs Bunny is "The Famous Rabbit". **Daffy Duck is "The Dumb Duck". **Ashton Paintders is "The Cute Face Paint". **Scooby-Doo is "The Hungry Dog". **Howler is "Scary, but Kind Wolfman". **Halie Seymour is "The Makeup Gal". **Snoopy is "The Lovable Beagle" **Croc is "The Badass Cool Crocodile" **Alexis Doll is "Every Boy's Cute Nightmare" * Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Comics Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas